the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Departure Day
Spider-Man and the Human Torch: Depature Day is the beginning of Spider-Man's third arc, which is labelled the Spider-Man and Human Torch: SHIELD Series, the roleplay takes place on April Seventh, 2015, Peter's last day in New York City before he leaves with Johnny to go do S.H.I.E.L.D Missions Background Civil War Due to the Sahara Accords, heroes are required to apply for a job with S.H.I.E.L.D in-order to continue their work as a superhero, Spider-Man was one of them, however he didn't really know the consequences of signing these accords. Characters Spider-Man They call him spectacular, amazing, and sometimes a criminal and or menace to society, he is however a teenage boy named Peter Parker, a senior at Midtown High and the top of all of his classes (except PE), but when he was bitten by a radioactive spider, it changed him, and now he fights crime while also attending his classes when he can. Departure Day Looking for Answers Due to the events of Civil War, Peter's identity has been passed around to the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D making it not as secret as it used to be, he's angry with S.H.I.E.L.D and he goes to the New York Headquarters to ask for answers. Interrupted Peter goes to Nick Fury's office only to be interviewed by Phill Coulson, he learns that he will be going international to do S.H.I.E.L.D missions due to his hero status and abilities, while he wants to ask questions, he is interrupted because Johnny Storm begins flying outside the window causing him to leave to the roof. Johnny tells him that he was grounded and he wants to hangout with Peter while he's out but Peter is busy freaking out because of what he had just learned, Johnny comes up with the solution and the two go to a local fast food joint. Lunchdate Peter and Johnny talk about what's going on and Johnny tries to find loopholes in what Peter is telling him but there is seemingly none, he HAS to go. The Last Mission Johnny then suggests the two go on their final duo mission before Peter leaves to Europe and such, he agrees and Johnny also suggests they go undercover for the mission so Peter has practice for his upcoming missions with S.H.I.E.L.D. Meanwhile.. Reed, while dealing with an angered Hulk, learns from H.E.R.B.I.E that Johnny has broke out of the Baxter Building. Tracking down Spot Using Fantastic Four technology, Johnny tracks Spot and his gang to an office-building which they are holding hostage, they jump in through the wall (which was blown open by the crew) and Spidey exercises his undercover persona by naming himself Ben10 then battles the gang members while Johnny flies around Manhattan fighting Spot. Meeting Red After defeating Spot's crew, Peter meets up with Johnny in Central Park doing a combo on Spot finishing him, then Reed arrives angered with Johnny. However, Peter suggests that as punishment Reed could send him with Peter on his S.H.I.E.L.D missions and maybe take his phone away, after some thought Reed allows this, the group then splits up. Aftermath Leaving New York The two meet-up later that night, Peter says his goodbyes to Gwen Stacey and May Parker and Johnny is busy carrying several bags of luggage, the two then board the plane leaving to Wakanda.Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Spider-Man and Human Torch: SHIELD Series Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Human Torch Stories Category:Spot Stories Category:Fantastic Four Stories Category:Black Panther stories Category:Hulk Stories Category:Crossovers